


Blizzard

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the flights are cancelled because of the blizzard. They'll have to stay the night at a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> #4yearswithbaeksoo heeh
> 
> Just getting this Baeksoo out of my system because i'm stuck in a rut again TT

“Do it.”

Kyungsoo’s hand is shaking even as he tries to steel himself, his finger trembling over the trigger.

“Pull the trigger,” Baekhyun says, stepping closer to let the nozzle of the gun press into his forehead. “Kyungsoo.”

His voice wavers and a tear rolls down the side of his face, dripping off his chin. Kyungsoo bites his lip, pressing the gun harder into his skin, but he can’t squeeze his finger around the trigger. 

“I can’t,” he chokes out, struggling to blink away the tears clouding his vision. His entire arm is shaking as hard as his resolve.

“You have to,” Baekhyun whispers softly, donning a smile even when there’s tears now streaming down his cheeks. “You know that.”

Kyungsoo shudders, feeling everything break inside him and shakes his head. “I don’t want to.”

Baekhyun’s hand comes up to curl around Kyungsoo’s fingers on the gun, as warm and soft as it’s always been. He doesn’t want to do this, he doesn’t want-

“We’re running out of time.”

“I can’t-”

“ _Do it_!”

Kyungsoo’s cry is drowned out by the explosive sound of the gunshot. He watches Baekhyun fall backwards as though in slow motion, his eyes wide open and a smile still playing on his lips even as everything drowns in red. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, dropping the gun and falling to his knees beside him heavily, unable to bite back the sobs wracking his spine. “I’m so sorry.”

“And...cut!”

The studio bells ring to mark the end of the scene and Kyungsoo smoothes out his expression, straightening up and handing the gun prop off to one of the backstage crew. Someone hands him a towel to clean himself off from the fake blood splattered all over him and he takes it gratefully, eager to get rid of the stickiness. 

Baekhyun sits up from the crash mats underneath him, massaging his elbows with a groan from the hard fall. Kyungsoo tosses him the towel and helps him up, rubbing off the red stains he misses by the corner of his eye for him.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun beams at him, immediately slinging a heavy arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, yelping when Kyungsoo pinches his butt in return. 

“Great work guys, that’s a wrap for today! Let’s head home.”

Director Kim claps them both on the back as they’re heading towards the changing rooms around back to slip out of the outfits and grab their things. The final scene of the movie may be done but there’s still a few more scenes around the middle mark that they need to start filming once they land back in Seoul. This trip to Jeju was a last minute decision after a spot at the filming site suddenly opened up early and Director Kim snatched at the opportunity. 

Baekhyun finally lets go of Kyungsoo when they get to the bustling dressing rooms, slipping past the throng of make up artists and costume crew packing everything up. They’ve worked on a couple of films together already, both playing side character roles that interacted every now and then, but this is the first time they’re both playing the leads together in a movie. 

Admittedly, it took Kyungsoo a while to warm up to him, doubting his professionalism through his loud personality and constant bouts of raucous humour. Still, Baekhyun is a lot of things, but he’s dedicated to his work above all, completely serious about what he does and very good at it, easily chipping away at Kyungsoo’s initial skepticism. 

It’s just as well, really, since they keep getting cast in the same movies. It was only a matter of time before they finally got the lead roles together. Blockbuster action is a new one for Kyungsoo but it’s been interesting and fun to film thus far. 

The room starts clearing out of people and Kyungsoo leans back against one of the make up tables, waiting until Baekhyun’s done splashing his face in the bathroom. 

“This paint is impossible to wash off,” he grumbles when he emerges, scrubbing at a stubborn patch of red sticking to his hair. “You owe me lunch.”

“Just doing my job,” Kyungsoo shrugs, throwing him his bag. “Not my fault your character got himself killed.”

“You wound me,” Baekhyun clutches at his chest dramatically before hoisting the bag over his shoulder. “Oh hey, here.”

Kyungsoo turns just in time to catch the little box Baekhyun tosses at him, squinting to read the label as Baekhyun falls into step beside him. 

“For the nausea.”

Kyungsoo recalls the horrible plane ride here, struggling to breathe through his nose when the turbulence made his stomach churn right up into his throat for the entire duration of the flight. He’s been dreading heading back to the airport now to catch their flight back.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, touched. He bumps Baekhyun’s shoulder gratefully, tucking the box into his pocket for when they get to the airport. 

He’s surprised to see everything still inside, crowding around the director by the door of the studio instead of just heading out to the vans waiting for them. 

“Bad news, everyone,” Director Kim sighs, running a hand through his hair, evidently frustrated. “All flights are cancelled for the day because of the blizzard. Looks like we’ll have to stay the night.”

He turns to make a few calls on his phone and a collective sigh goes around the studio as everyone drops their bags tiredly, waiting until the director finds them a place to stay. 

“Guess we finally get a day off,” Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo digs his elbow into his side to shush him even though he’s grinning too. A break is always appreciated after a long stretch of non stop filming, even if it sets the movie schedule back by a bit. 

Director Kim manages to makes the arrangements to stay at a nearby hotel until they can sort out their tickets for another flight when the planes are cleared to leave again. It’s freezing when they finally leave the studio, all hurrying to pile into the vans outside to get out of the biting wind and unbearable cold.

The first thing Kyungsoo does when he gets to his room in the hotel is head straight to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. Central heating is on, but he still shivers a little when he steps out again, drying himself off quickly and pulling on a fluffy white bathrobe. 

It’s still early in the evening but it’s been a long day and Kyungsoo flicks the TV on, slumping down on the couch, fully ready to wind down from the long hours of filming. He’s only gotten through a few commercials when there’s a knock on the door and Baekhyun pokes his head in, wearing a matching white bathrobe. 

“Can I come in?” he asks, stepping inside the room anyway. “I’m bored.”

Kyungsoo pointedly shifts on the couch and Baekhyun slumps down beside him, his bathrobe hiking dangerously high up his bare thighs. Nothing Kyungsoo hasn’t seen before from sharing changing rooms and all the costume changes they’ve gone through in front of each other but still; he has very nice thighs. 

There’s nothing good on TV even after flicking aimlessly through all the channels to try and find something worth watching for longer than a few seconds. 

“Wanna rehearse a few lines?” Baekhyun suggests, spotting Kyungsoo’s discarded script on the coffee table. Kyungsoo blinks in surprise but shrugs, picking up the booklet and flips through the pages to find one of the scenes they were meant to start shooting the next day. 

It’s a fairly intimate scene, one of the most crucial parts of the movie that cements the bond between his and Baekhyun’s character. The scene is all dialogue, supposedly in a warehouse during a brief, quiet moment before they’re about to be ambushed. Baekhyun’s character asks about their friendship and Kyungsoo’s is meant to assert the unbreakable loyalty and devotion between them after going through so much together. 

Somehow, Kyungsoo feels the words weighing heavier on his tongue as he looks at Baekhyun, like they’re hitting a little closer to home than he’d ever really considered. It’s true, after all the roles and projects they’ve gotten together, and the nights spent rehearsing in each other’s company, it’s hard not to build a tight, steadfast friendship from there. He nearly misses his cue when Baekhyun licks his lips again. The action is part of the script, part of the character’s nervousness but damn it, it’s incredibly distracting and Kyungsoo finally just gives up and leans in. 

Baekhyun’s still halfway through a line when Kyungsoo kisses him, making a surprised noise before falling right into it, tilting his head to kiss him back. Kyungsoo slips his tongue in between his parted lips, kissing him fervently and Baekhyun takes it into stride, giving as good as he’s getting. 

“You know, the script doesn’t actually have a kissing cue,” Baekhyun grins under his breath when he pulls back, leaning up to graze his teeth along the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose lightly. 

Kyungsoo knocks the script aside and kisses him harder, bracing a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck to keep him close. His lips are soft and warm, sending a wave of heat coursing through his entire body, reeling him back in again and again. 

He draws back to look at Baekhyun’s flushed face and slick lips, taking him in while he catches his breath. He looks even more gorgeous like this than he usually does. 

“Do I get a cuddle now?” Baekhyun breaks the spell and Kyungsoo shoves him away, trying to pinch the chuckles out of him. 

Baekhyun plants himself back down in retaliation, turning to lean back against Kyungsoo’s chest until he’s nearly crushing him against the armrest of the couch and Kyungsoo has to cry out for mercy. Evidently satisfied, Baekhyun settles down comfortably between his legs, back against his chest, and Kyungsoo gives up any attempts to kick him off for now. Despite everything, Baekhyun smells really good and Kyungsoo’s lips are still tingling. He breathes through his nose, trying to relax but his heart is racing and Baekhyun shifts against him again, snuggling back to get comfortable and sends another spike of heat through him. 

He takes a chance and reaches around Baekhyun’s waist, sliding his fingers under the fabric of Baekhyun’s robe tentatively. Baekhyun hums quietly but doesn’t stop him so he reaches down lower, curling his fingers around his cock. He can feel his own cock twitching at the groan Baekhyun lets out when he squeezes, tightening the ring of his fingers and strokes him a few times. 

Kyungsoo’s confidence builds up and he picks up the pace, jerking him off and pressing his thumb into the slit at the crown just to feel the way Baekhyun shudders against him. It’s difficult without any lube, but he makes do with the slickness from the precum beading at the tip, spreading it along his length as best he can before stroking him harder. Baekhyun drops his head back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder with a moan, falling apart in his arms and jerking sharply against him with every tug. Pressing his lips to the top of his spine, Kyungsoo mouths along the side of his neck and kisses along the shell of his ear, whispering into it softly while Baekhyun whimpers. 

It’s hard to stay still, rutting up against him from behind to relieve some of the pressure from his own cock, badly needing the friction. It’s heady, the way Baekhyun digs his nails into the skin of Kyungsoo’s thighs and arches his neck. The sounds he’s making are shooting straight to his cock, growing even more painfully hard as he tries to grind up against Baekhyun. 

He pumps Baekhyun’s cock harder, holding him close against him with his other arm thrown around his stomach and Baekhyun finally comes with a whimper, arching against him sharply before going limp and slumping back against him heavily. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo grunts, wound up and _so_ hard, he desperately needs to come. He nips on Baekhyun’s ear lobe lightly. “Aren’t you gonna help me out?”

Baekhyun grins and shifts his weight off, turning to cage Kyungsoo back against the armrest. He crawls into his lap, curling his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock and kisses him again without preamble, swallowing up Kyungsoo’s gasp. His fingers slide down to the base of his cock, dipping to play with his balls and Kyungsoo nearly loses it, moaning into Baekhyun’s mouth. He holds onto Baekhyun’s elbow where his arm is braced against the couch behind him, feeling the burn coiling in his gut. Kyungsoo finally feels his release wash over him, letting Baekhyun draw the orgasm out with a few more tugs, not even bothering to stifle his moans. He trembles as Baekhyun strokes him through it until he can’t take it anymore and pushes his hand away. 

Baekhyun wipes his hand off on Kyungsoo’s bathrobe and slumps down on his chest, again knocking the breath right out of him. He’s grinning when Kyungsoo glares at him though he can’t hold the look for long. There’s no use struggling and he settles back, shifting to accommodate Baekhyun’s weight and relishes the warmth. 

“Maybe we should audition for a rated movie next time,” Baekhyun chuckles and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, rolling onto his side to successfully throw Baekhyun off him onto the floor with a satisfying thump. He gets to his feet and grabs a fresh towel on his way to the bathroom for another shower now that he’s a complete, sticky mess. The chill sets in almost immediately when he slips his bathrobe off, shivering as he tweaks the shower knobs to test the heat of the water before stepping inside. 

Standing still under the hot water, he waits a few moments and sure enough, there’s a pair of arms winding around his waist seconds later and Baekhyun steps in behind him. He presses up close against his back, kissing along Kyungsoo’s neck as they step under the spray. Kyungsoo turns and lets Baekhyun nudge him back against the bathroom tiles, kissing him languidly in the steam. He brings a hand up to slide Baekhyun’s dripping bangs out of his eyes, tugging experimentally and grins when Baekhyun moans and ruts against him, already hardening again.


End file.
